


A new face

by LaCuentista



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sex (eventualy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista
Summary: Niklaus isn't from Small Heath, not London either. He helps a kid who needed help, how was he supposed to know the child is a Shelby?I’m rewriting this so the story is a bit different now:)





	1. Chapter 1

As Thomas was sitting in his office, he felt tired, he wanted to go home for the day and play with Charlie. He missed his little boy after not seeing him for just one day, Tommy’s lips curled upwards the slightest when he thought of his son. He was zooning out ant almost startled by the sound of the telephone ringing. As soon as he lifted the phone, he heard the panicked voice of Charlies nanny.

\- “He is gone Mr. Shelby”, she stammered. “Someone took Charlie, he is gone, I already called Mr. Solomon and he is on his way home”. Thomas couldn´t breathe, he almost dropped the phone. Who took his boy? What would they do to him?

\- “Mr. Shelby?”

\- “Yes, I’m on my way”, Tommy threw the phone down and ran out of the office and to his car. His brain felt foggy as he drove to his and Alfie’s house, he went trough all enemies he could think of as he tried to figure out who had taken Charlie. When he arrived at the house Alfie´s car was already outside as he hurried inside, as soon as he stepped over the threshold Alfie was there wrapping Tommy in his arms.

\- “The Italians took him”, Alfie said in his hear. “We have a letter left by them saying they took him, there are no demands yet”. Tommy could only nod against Alfie’s shoulder as he tried to breath.

***

Finn had just left the house and Charlie was playing by himself for the moment. Charlie hoped his fathers would come home soon because he missed them, he liked his nanny, miss Annie, but his fathers was better. His playing was interrupted by the sound of the front door, he jumped up, and ran down the stairs to the hallway expecting to se Tommy or Alfie, but it wasn’t either of them. A tall man stood in the doorway, he had a hat on that covered some of his face, but Charlie could see he had a straight pointy nose and a toothpick in his mouth. He had a suit like Tommy, but it looked different.

\- “Who are you?” Charlie asked the strange man before him. The man smirked and looked down his nose at him. Then he grabbed the boy and started dragging him out of the door.

\- “Hey”, Annie came running down the corridor as she hears Charlies terrified screams. She tried to reach for Charlie, but the tall stranger pulled out a gun and hit her in the face with it. Charlie watched horrified as Annie fell to the floor, he struggled against the man as he was dragged into a car where another man sat already behind the wheel and they drove off. The two men talked to each other, but Charlie couldn’t understand what they were saying. Charlie was scared and he felt a tear slip down his cheek, he didn’t understand what was happening. A while later the car stopped and the tall man with the hat took a hold of his arm and threw him out of the car, straight into the arms of another man just stepping out of an apartment in the house they had parked by. The man caught him before he fell to the ground.

\- “Watch out kid”, the man said. Charlie looked up at his face with large scared eyes and the mans face twisted a bit with worry.

\- “What’s your name kid?” he asked, but the tall man with the hat had already grabbed him again.

\- “None of your business”, the tall man spit out. Charlie tried again to get free of the hold on his arm, but he wasn’t strong enough.

\- “That boy doesn’t seem like he wants to be with you, so I think I’ll make it my business”, the new man said with a steel voice. He was shorter than the tall man with more than a head, but he stood with his chin lifted in defiance anyway. The tall man looked the shorter man up and down, he was pretty, with dark hair, brown eyes and pink lips. He smirked at him and said something to his friend from the car. The friend smirked as well and stepped forward taking the sort man by surprise as he punched him in the nose. Then the two pushed Charlie and the now bleeding man trough a door down the street. They pushed their prisoner’s trough another door and slammed the door closed, then the lock clicked, and they were trapped. Charlie quickly backed away from the bleeding man, who was now swearing and holding his nose. When the man’s nose had stopped bleeding, he looked around the room at Charlie, the boy was standing in the far corner looking terrified. The man crouched down slowly so he was the same height as the small boy.

\- “What’s your name kid”, he asked carefully, but Charlie only shakes his head, so he tried again. “My name is Niklaus”. The boy locked at him trough his lashes and whispered out;” Charlie, I’m five”, he held out five fingers as he said so and Niklaus smiled. Charlie seemed a bit surer of himself as they kept talking, after a while Niklaus noticed that Charlie was shivering.

\- “Come here kid”, he said and took of his jacket. When Charlie had inched himself closer, he draped the jacket around the small child, rubbing his arms to warm him up. It had to be rather late in the evening by now and when Charlie yawned Niklaus sat himself against a wall and pulled the boy on his lap. He carded his fingers trough Charlies short hair as the boy relaxed against his chest and slowly drifted of to sleep. Niklaus wondered wat he had gotten himself into, who was this kid? Well if he could prevent the child from being hurt the rest would hopefully be sorted.

***

Niklaus was awoken by the door being unlocked and his brain scrambled to understand the situation, when he realised were, he where he rised to his feet with Charlie still sleeping in his arms. The men whom he met yesterday came trough he door with a third man after them.

\- “So, you are awake”, the one with the hat noted. Niklaus kept as much space between himself and Carlie and the three men. The sounds had woken Charlie who blinked at Niklaus chest and curled tighter against him.

\- “I suppose you know who I am”, the man said arrogantly looking down his nose at Niklaus. Niklaus furrowed his brow and looked the man up and down, was he supposed to know that?

\- “I have no idea who you are”, he answered. That seemed to irritate the man and that was probably not very good for Niklaus.

\- “I’m Changretta, the leader of the Italian mafia in Brittan”, he smirked at Niklaus. “Give the boy over he is going to make a phone call”. At that Niklaus felt Charlie cling harder to him, he tried to calm him by patting his back.

\- “I’m not leaving him with you”, Niklaus spit out. “I’ll come to”. Changretta shrugged and walked out of the room with his two men behind him, it was obvious that Niklaus was supposed to follow him. Niklaus and Charlie was led trough a corridor to a living room were a phone was placed on the coffee table. Changretta called a number and held out the phone to Charlie.

\- “Answer here boy”, he demanded, and Charlie hesitantly faced him and held the phone to his ear.

***

Thomas and Alfie were worrying sick, they hadn’t been able to find where the Italians hid and no one had seen anything, not even Finn who had visited not long before Charlie was taken. They were sitting in the living room, well Alfie was sitting, and Tommy was walking in circles, he hadn’t been still since yesterday when he came home. Alfie hadn’t managed to get him to sleep or eat anything and Tommy was going on pure adrenaline.

\- “Tommy, pleas eat something”, Alfie said, but Tommy almost didn’t seem to hear him. All their men were out searching but Arthur and Polly had ordered them to stay home in case they needed to get a hold of them urgently. The sound of the phone ringing made Tommy stop in his tracks and turn towards the phone, then he started moving again and were standing by the phone in a few strides, picking it up.

\- “Yes?” he said into the phone, hoping it was one of his brothers calling to say they found his son.

\- “Father?”, a small voice asked from the other side of the call, Tommy froze.

\- “Charlie? Charlie is that you?” Tommy saw Alfie’s eyes widen. Tommy could hear his son crying and trying to talk to him, but someone else had taken the phone from Charlie.

\- “Hello Mr. Shelby”, a familiar voice said. “I guess you know I am the one who took your boy”.

\- “Yes”, Tommy forced out through clenched teeth. “Give him back”. He heard Changretta laugh and then the line went dead, the Italian had hung up. Tommy stood unmoving until Alfie had appeared in front of him, he put one hand on the back of Tommy’s head and looked him in the eyes.

\- “We will find him”, he whispered.

***

Niklaus tried to calm Charlie down after the phone call, but the oy kept crying. Understandable but Niklaus didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t paying attention to the Italian’s and wasn’t prepared for when one of them stepped forward and ripped Charlie from him.

\- “Hey”, he jelled and trough himself at the man but Changretta and the third man restrained him. Charlie tried to fight the man, but he was to small and Niklaus saw them both disappear back through the corridor. His attention was brought back to Changretta by a punch in the eye. Niklaus groaned as his head was flung to the side. Changretta smirked at him and leaned into his space.

\- “You think you can demand to go with the child without consequences?” he spat in Niklaus face. “Think you have any room for orders at all, hmm? The only reason I didn’t kill you from the start was because of those pretty lips and arse”. He smacked Niklaus ass as he said it, making the shorter mans eyes widen. Changretta didn’t give Niklaus much time to get out of the way before grabbing his shirt and pushing him up against the wall. With Changretta´s height Niklaus must struggle as to not get strangled by the grip on his shirt. Changretta leaned in closer and Niklaus froze when he smelt the alcohol on his breath. The Italian seemed like a mad man from the start, and a drunken mad man was even worse. He tried to get away but he didn´t have any leverage standing on his tippy toes. Changretta started laying sloppy kisses up his neck while he tried to squirm away.  
\- “Get of me”, Nik tried again to push the taller man of off him.  
\- “I told you I would have my fun with you”, the Italian chuckled with a nasty grin on his lips. He pushed closer and pressed his leg between Nik´s, that gave Niklaus the chance he needed to drive his knee into the other mans crouch, making him double over with pain. Nik took the opportunity to throw a solid punch that most probably broke Changretta´s nose.  
\- “You fucking whore”, Changretta spit at him while holding his bleeding nose. “You will pay for that”. Niklaus struggled but Changretta and the other man was both larger than him and they beat him until he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Then he felt himself being dragged back to the room e was locked in before. The door closed behind him and he slowly rolled over to his back from the face down position he was left in.

\- “Are you okay Nik?”, a small voice asked. Niklaus looked over and saw Charlie sitting in the corner in the other side of the room. He slowly crawled over to the boy and tried to reassure him that he was fine. They both fell asleep in the corner, Niklaus half laying against the wall with Charlie curled up against him with his head in Niklaus lap.

***

The Shelby clan was restless, their youngest had been taken and everyone wanted revenge, so the search for the Italians hide out was intense. Charlie had been gone for three days when the phone rang again in Thomas and Alfie’s home it was Alfie who answered and this time it was good news. Alfie talked to Arthur before turning to Tommy and laying the phone down.

\- “They found the Italians”, he said, and Tommy was moving towards the door in seconds. Alfie follow him out to the car, they met up with the rest of the Peaky blinders on the street that Arthur had said the Italians were staying. They were quiet and guns were handed out before they moved in front of one specific door and Arthur kicked it in. Then they were storming the house looking trough every room and shooting every Italian they came across. Alfie and Tommy ran up the stairs when a gunshot was heard from upstairs. One door was open in the corridor and they barged in, as soon as Tommy saw Changretta’s back he aimed his gun at the Italians head and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew and hit its target, making Changretta fall forward on the floor. When Tommy raised his gaze from the body, he saw another man facing Alfie, with Charlie behind his back. Alfie was almost strangling the man with a choke hold when Charlie peaked around the mans back and saw Tommy. He screamed his name and ran out from behind the man and threw himself into Tommy’s arms. Tommy hugged his son and buried his face in the boy’s hair, a tear slipping down his cheek. Niklaus watched the exchange and smiled, Charlie was going to be okay.

\- “Take care of him”, he whispered as he sagged against the larger bearded man in front of him. Alfie was so surprised when the man collapsed against him that he caught him without thought. When grabbed the man he felt something warm and slick on his hands, blood. The shot they had heard downstairs had hit this man and it almost seemed like he had protected Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought:)))


	2. Chapter 2

After Charlie had tried to explain the best, he could who Niklaus was Alfie and Thomas decided to take him with them home. Charlie seemed happy with that and refused to let go of Tommy’s hand even when he was sitting in his fathers lap in the car. His father had checked him over carefully, looking for injuries, the child seemed to be unhurt except for a small bruise on his chin. Arthur was driving the car with Tommy beside him and Alfie was sitting in the back supporting the man Charlie called Nik. He was conscious now but barely, his eyes kept drooping and he mumbled incoherently. The bullet wound Alfie had found only graced his shoulder, the reason for his state seamed to be a concussion from a blow to the head, he was bleeding but Alfie had taken a rag and applied pressure to stop it. The young man was covered in bruises, he had a black eye and some dried blood in his hair. He was rather badly beaten so it was impressive he had tried to protect Charlie when they came into the room. When they reached their destination, Alfie’s and Tommy’s home, they went into the kitchen and Alfie laid Nik down on the table. Arthur helped him remove Nik’s shirt and trousers, the back of the shirt was drenched in blood from the bullet, so they threw it away. What they uncovered was bruised ribs and a very hurt looking knee, he had a purple boot print on the side of the knee, but it didn’t seem to be broken. Alfie hurried to get a rag and some warm water and started washing the blood away and bandaging Nik’s hurt shoulder and the head wound. When they were finished, Alfie took the man and carried him up to one of the guestrooms where he put him in the bed. Then he followed the sound of Tommy’s and Charlie’s voices and went into the bathroom where Tommy had started tapping up a bath for Charlie. The bathroom was wall to wall with the boy had been very silent since they found him, he had hardly said a word.  
\- “Will Nik wake up?”, Charlie mumbled. Alfie and Tommy looked at each other before Alfie turned to the boy.  
\- “He is hurt Charlie”, he explained. “But he will heal, he just needs some time”. He petted Charlies hair and helped the child into the tub where he sat playing with a little boat.   
\- “Arthur went home when you put Nik in the guestroom”, Tommy informed Alfie. They sat in silence and watched Charlie as he played in the tub, both very drained after the last three days of searching for the boy. The little family enjoyed the moment until the water in the tube started getting cold, then they took Charlie to sleep in their bed. Neither of them wanted to leave Charlie in his own room tonight. Charlie was tired and fell asleep between them fast, they lay there for a while longer just looking at the boy before going to the guestroom to wait for Nik to wake up.

***  
Nik started drifting through layers of darkness, someone was talking, but without his eyes open he couldn’t see who. His eyelids felt heavy until he remembered Charlie, Changretta tried to shoot the boy, he shot upright eyes searching for the Charlie. Hands tried to push him down again and he struggled against them. Everything hurt and all sounds felt far away. But when he started taking in his surroundings, he realised he was in a bed, not the small room he and Charlie had been trapped in.  
\- “Were, am I?” he croaked out, looking wildly around. “where is Charlie?”   
\- “Charlie is fine”, someone said and as Nik watched him, he seemed familiar. Then it all came flooding back to him, the two men who came into the room and him blacking out from the blood loss from his head wound. He looked closer at the man wo spoke and saw he was a bit alike Charlie, he had dark hair and had the same eyes as Charlie, hadn’t Charlie called him father when they came?  
\- “You should lay down lad, you lost a lot of blood”, another man said. It startled Nik how close to the bed the man was, he had been to focused on the first speaker to see this man. He recognized him as the one who had grabbed him before he blacked out, he was larger than the first man and more brute looking. Both men were dressed in suit pants with suspenders and shirts. He was taken out of his thoughts by the larger man walking up to him and gently pushing him down against the pillows. Nik´s first thought was to resist, but he could feel his body throbbing and the bed was comfortable.  
\- “Charlie said your name is Nik”, Tommy said as he leaned against the doorway. Niklaus tried to focus on him but Tommy could see he had a hard time doing so.  
\- “Niklaus”, he slurred out. “Nik is Charlies nickname”. He was getting tired by just speaking. Maybe a little sleep would be good, before he closed his eyes he asked for their names.  
\- “I´m Alfie”, the larger man said, “that’s Tommy”, he pointed at the dark-haired man. Nik hummed in response as he felt his eyelids close. Alfie and Tommy watched the smaller man on the bed as his breath evened out as he slept.  
\- “He seems honest, doesn’t he”, Alfie said. “He’s definitely not Italian”. He looked over to Tommy who looked deep in thought.  
\- “We’ll question him when he awakes more permanently”, Tommy answered. Alfie hummed and they walked back to their bed were Charlie slept. They took their usual spots on either side of Charlie and with the knowledge that their boy was safe with them they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Plese comment to let me know what you think and if this would be worth to continue:)


End file.
